Looking Glass
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: Draco finds a mirror but the mirror sucks your soul leaving your body empty to be replaced by an evil soul in the mirror. Draco tries to get out but he finds someone unexpected in there, someone who...
1. Detentions and Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other characters, I do own the plot!

Warning: Harry/Draco fic

A/N: This story is about how Draco and Harry are meant to be but they have few obstacles in the way (big obstacles)

Please review!

**Looking Glass**

Chapter one: Detentions and Dates

Ron punched Draco across the face for the second time; Draco fell on the floor hitting his elbow against the stone hard. He stood up taking the blood from his mouth with his hand and only spitting blood and saliva on to the side.

"You are going to pay for this Weasel-bee" retorted Draco.

"What are you going to do Malfoy?" Ron smirked, "run to your daddy? Crawl back to your mother's womb?"

Draco yelled, anger rose he was running towards Ron with full speed, he didn't care how but he wanted to hurt Ron more than anything. He punched Ron hard on stomach, Ron leaned forward obviously in pain coughing up some blood, he fell to the ground and Draco started kicking his ribs as hard as he could possibly could. The Head girl ran as she heard shouting coming from a hallway near by as she saw Draconian Malfoy kicking Ronald Weasley; she pulled out her wand as fast as she manage and yelled "_rikrushemptra_!" Draco flew few feet away from Ron and hit his head against the wall and in the process passed out.

When Draco woke up he was in the hospital wing and his best friend Blaise Zabini was sitting on the chair next to him reading a book. Blaise noticed that Draco was awake and told him that he was going to be back, he ran to madam Pomfrey and came running with her. She checked him one more time and told him he was free to go but he first had to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Blaise walked with him and told him that he was going to be waiting for him outside. As Draco knocked at the door he heard a voice from inside telling him to come in. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his high chair writing something in a piece of parchment.

"Professor" Draco walked in and moved closer to the desk and stood next to the chair that stood facing Dumbledore.

"Sit down Draco" Dumbledore told him, Draco did as he was told. "Now tell me why where you having a muggle duel with Mr. Weasley?"

He waited until Draco spoke; Draco gave in and began telling the story of why Weasley started attacking him.

"It started like this; I was walking from the library to my common room when I saw Weasley waiting there against the wall. I was thinking to say something to him but I decided not to. I had decided to keep walking and anyways I already had a headache. So to avoid any sort of problems I started to walk by him to ignore him, maybe he was waiting for his girlfriend or something and I didn't want to get involved. He said that I was being a coward and I should tell him where I had hidden "It". And started asking weird questions such as "Why do you always have to still things from others" and "You already have everything and yet I'm still a worthless brat and I should keep my nose out of people's problems." I turned around to say something to him but he punched me. I let it go so I was ready to leave and forget what he just done but I felt it then he shoved me and kept shoving so I pushed him away. I told him to back off and that I didn't want any trouble unlike him so he punched me again but this time I had fallen on the ground hard. I was mad by then and I once more I took control over feelings and was about to leave when he started talking about my family. So I sort of punched him and started beating him, so it is sort of my fault but at the same time it isn't."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, I thank you for your honesty about being your fault. But how you did loose your temper and attacked a student even if you were provoke; I dare say that you have to have some sort of punishment. You will rotate you're evenings after dinner with Professor Trelawny the divinations teacher and Professor Binns the history of magic teacher for a month" Dumbledore informed, "Your parents have already been informed and I will deal with Mr. Weasley, you may go now Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you professor" murmured Draco he stood up and left the office without a word. His heart was raising, what would his father say about this, what would his mother say? He reached the last steps of Dumbledore's territory and saw Blaise there waiting just like he had promise his fear leaving a little.

"Well what do you have mate?" Blaise asked on the way to the Slytherin common room.

"I'll tell you in the room, I don't want rumors about me just yet" Draco told.

As they reach their room they saw Vincent and Gregory talking very seriously to each other across the room.

"Draco!" They stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine" He told them, he sat on his bed "Guess what"

"What?" Vincent rolled his eyes he hated when Draco did the 'Guess-what'-I'm-still-going-to-tell-you-but-you-still-have-to-ask-'what' thing.' Vincent and Gregory acted like fools and oversized apes just to confuse the enemy (Gryffindors) but they were actually very smart people, most of the time they were the masterminds in pranks.

"I have detention with Trelawny and Binns like the worst possible teachers in the school! Seriously I rather have detention with McGonagall at least she is sane, strict, but sane." Draco told them "Every day for a month with them rotating like a rag doll after dinner."

"Do your parents know?" asked Blaise who was still standing near the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest and he was resting his weight in one leg making his left hip stand out.

Draco looked at him, "yep"

"And you are okay with that?"

"No, not really but there is nothing I can do"

"Sorry mate" Vincent said.

"Yeah" Gregory nodded. He looked at Vincent and Vincent looked back at him.

"There is something we have to tell you guys" Gregory began, ignoring Vincent's threatening looks.

"What?" Draco asked relived that Blaise was not saying anything relating his parents, he felt a glare coming from Blaise's direction.

"Vincent and I…" Gregory choked, "well…we're sort of an item"

"Finally!" Blaise and Draco said in unison, "It was getting annoying how both of you just kept giving each others looks, Draco and I were thinking of playing matchmakers if you guys didn't do anything soon."

"So you are telling me you already knew?" asked Vincent.

"Wow" Gregory exclaimed "and I thought I wasn't obvious"

They laughed.

A/N: well what do you think? There is more to come so please review!


	2. Warning or Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. I do own the plot! I have some of xxxHolic quotes through out my fic

Warning: Harry/Draco fic

A/N: This story is about how Draco and Harry are meant to be but they have few obstacles in the way (big obstacles)

Please review!

**Looking Glass**

Chapter two: Warning or Prophecy

Draco walked through the corridors of Hogwarts with his friends, he could hear the whispers and eyes that looked at him but ignored his gaze. Personally Draco didn't like gossiping but you could use it in advantage like set rumors about Gryffindors around the school especially Harry Potter. Now that Draco thought about it he hadn't seen Potter around lately; when he brought that to his friends they where convince that he must be in the hospital wing.

"Seriously" said Blaise that evening at dinner, "Does that boy comes here to school to or to be stuck in the hospital wing?"

"Yeah," Gregory joined in, "like in our first year remember? More than half of the third semester he spent in the hospital!"

Blaise and Gregory spent their good fifteen minutes talking and trying to remember all those times that Potter had been in the hospital wing and not in classes. Draco ignored them as he stretched out his neck to take a good look at the Gryffindor table. He noticed that Weasley and Potter weren't there; he noticed that Longbottom and Granger were in a deep conversation. For the look of it Longbottom's face he looked like he was having trouble understanding what Granger was saying and once in a while he would say something.

"Don't be so thick Gregory" Draco heard a female's voice that sounded as though she owned the world. Draco looked to see Pansy Parkinson settled her self between Blaise and another classmate.

"Oh shut up Pansy" Blaise told her.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Vincent, "Draco nor us want you here, you are just so annoying!"

"Shut up" she told him throwing him some chips.

"Children, Children" Draco told them as Vincent grabbed a piece of bread to throw at her. They both glared at Draco, they hated when Draco called them children, but to Draco's eyes it was a good reason. "I'll see you guys later," Draco said retrieving from the table.

"So it is true!" Pansy said excitedly, "You do have detention."

Draco snapped, "Yeah I do. So now go and tell everyone else how easily I got detention! And in process do something about your face, you wouldn't want people to recognize your with me" Draco left leaving a very hurt Pansy sitting between Blaise and another classmate. Draco also left Blaise, Vincent and Gregory laughing none stop at Pansy as she started bickering with them.

But before Draco left the Great Hall he quickly glance towards the Gryffindor table and saw that Longbottom was no longer there and Granger had opened up a book to read. Draco rolled his eyes, 'Who cares if Potter or Weasley are here, better for me, it saves us all from trouble' he thought.

He walked in a slow pace to Trelawny's classroom hoping to never reach that destination, but he didn't have that much luck. He knocked on the door and a misty voice came from inside. "Come in, Come in" she said, Draco went after he took a big breath.

"I'm here Professor" informed Draco, "I'm Draco Malfoy"

"I know who you are" she told him, she was stroking a flower pedal.

Draco growled inward.

"We are now connected you and I" she told him, Draco looked confused but she went on, "With the knowledge of a person's name, one can lay hold a piece of the person's soul"

Draco stood there still looking at the woman stroking softly the flower pedal. He started to look around; he felt his skin crawl, the hair in the back of his neck stand. He shivered slightly, for some reason he didn't like this place. The smell of many smells, the dark room, the books lying around, the fireplace, teacups, how the tables were arranged. Draco had never stepped into this classroom; his father had changed his divination class for ancient ruins.

He cleared his throat and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about that Draco," she said in her misty voice, she put down the pedal in her desk then she walked over to him with a smile. She grabbed tea bags that lay there in top of a desk. "I would like you to grab all those teacups and washed them for me. When you are done with that I would like you to grab the crystal balls I have on the cabinet and place one in each table. Any Questions?"

Draco nodded, if she didn't want to tell that to him then it was all right with him; he didn't want to be with her more than necessary. He started on the task, teacup after teacup he washed them then dry them off and placing them on a glass cabinet.

Draco had a good impression on what his father would say "My son, a pureblood doing servant stuff?" his mother would faint and later fight hard enough so her son would have a good school record so she could brag about him to all of the business men's wives. His parents were proud, stubborn, and handsome in their own ways. They had everything anyone would ever wanted a good reputation even after they were accused of following the Dark Lord. They had the money, the luxury a good handsome and intelligent son that someday he would become just like them and carry the proud name of Malfoy, producing little Malfoy heirs. But there was something that they didn't have that most families did something they all lacked of from father to son, from mother to son and that was how to love. They never taught Draco how to love only how to take care of you're own profit. When Draco met his best friends there he was taught how to care about someone other than yourself. It was because of his friends he was able to care for his family but there was nothing he could do to change them. He cared for his friends but he could not love them.

He was putting the last Crystal ball in the far side desk close to Trelawny's office when he heard a different voice a voice that did not belong to her. He walked slowly to her door and peaked and there he saw her, one of her hands was stretched out into the air as if searching for something. Her other hand was in her throat and her heard her then, in a deeper voice mixed with her own misty and it said…

"…Run boy now you don't have enough time! The days of trickery are coming and you will be consumed by shadows, only to be trapped in there. Run boy Run now for your days will come and everything will be judge, Run because you have nowhere to hide, Rendvla is coming and Rendvla is getting closer. Run because you are getting closer to your light"

She coughed as if she had hair in her throat, she looked confused and looked around her room, she saw Draco standing by the doorway.

"Are you done dear?" she asked

Draco nodded harshly, his heart raising.

"Then you may go now" she smiled.

He nodded again, and sprinted his way all the way to his dormitory where he could find his friends and feel comfort from his fear.

A/N: well what do you think? There is more to come so please review!

"With the knowledge of a person's name, one can lay hold a piece of the person's soul" belongs to Clamp in xxxHolic volume 1.


	3. Hate the Mask Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K.R. does. I do own the plot and Seagrave Rookwood!

Warning: H/D fic

A/N: This story is about how Draco and Harry are meant to be but they have few obstacles in the way (big obstacles)

Please Review!

**Looking Glass **

Chapter Three: Hate the Mask of Love

'Run boy now you don't have enough time! The days of trickery are coming and you will be consumed by shadows, only to be trapped there. Run boy run because you have nowhere to hide, Rendvla is coming and Rendvla is getting closer. Run because you are getting closer to your light.' Those words had been pounding in his head since he had come back from the seventh tower. He had hoped that in the company of his friends his fear would cease but that wasn't going as he had planed. He told them he was going to bed but he had no intention in falling asleep. He laid in bed thinking with his for poster closed and it wasn't until much later until Blaise and the other's came to bed talking softly and tired. Draco heard Vincent and Gregory kiss and Blaise said "aah"

"Good night" Vincent told them.

"Good night" Gregory's voice whispered.

"Sure" Blaise replied.

Draco didn't hear any other noises coming from friends. The silence was thick in the air like a blanket covering over the room. Draco tried to clear his head, 'what does that have to do with me? It's just some stupid thing' he told himself. 'It was just a trick that she made something to spook all of her students so they'll think she's some sort of seer.' Draco's eyelids where beginning to feel heavy he closed them letting his tired body slowly drift away into his dream world.

SLAM!

Draco's eyes shot open, he quickly opened his for poster drawing his wand from his pillow.

"Sorry, sorry" A boy grabbed his luggage from the ground.

"Seagrave!" Draco said putting his wand away; he went to Seagrave they hugged padding themselves in their backs. At this time Vincent, Gregory and Blaise where putting their own wands away, Vincent stood up hugging Seagrave in the same manner as Draco and Gregory was the one with the bright idea as to turn on the lights. Seagrave greeted Gregory then he looked at Blaise who still was sitting at the edge of his bed.

"It's just you" Blaise said returning to his bed drawing his for poster close.

"Don't mind him" Gregory said, "how come you didn't tell us you were arriving today?"

"I didn't know, I thought that the train would arrive early morning but not this early." He told them putting his trunk near his bed. He had long straight black hair that fell to his yellow eyes, he had a gothic look to him, it gave him the reputation of the "bad boy" in the quintet.

"So I heard that you have detention Draco" he said with a smirk, "I bet your _wife_ was really pleased with that"

Draco saw that Blaise had opened his for poster and threw Seagrave his pillow, "Shut up!"

"Oh, so you were listening" Seagrave's smirk widen. Blaise glared at him and went back inside his for poster.

"Isn't he sweet?" he teased, now that he knew that Blaise was listening.

"I'll talk to you guys later" Gregory told them, "It's nice to see you again Seagrave, Good night"

Draco's lip curl up a little, "Well good night and I'll see you later today" Seagrave nodded and he and Vincent sat on the bed talking for few minutes.

For some reason, Draco felt more like home, having all of his friends so he could draw the strength he didn't get from himself or anyone else. He didn't care what Trelawny had said; anyway today he had to go to Professor Binns instead going to her.

The reason why Seagrave hadn't come the first day of school was because he was still stuck with his mother in Berlin. He liked Blaise ever sense Draco could remember, Seagrave wasn't gay or bisexual nor straight, Seagrave had his own sexuality and he called it, Blaisesexual. But Blaise said that he didn't feel the same thing in return, but Draco knew that wasn't true, Draco thought that Blaise hadn't realized it yet. Time, that's all Blaise needed, time and a little push, something that would make him realized that Seagrave and Blaise were meant to be if he wasn't to thick about it.

By breakfast everyone was up and about, Draco didn't want to think what professor Trelawny had said so he pushed the thought from his mind as far as he could. Draco looked up to the Gryffindor's table couple of times but the result was the same, Granger and Longbottom in deep conversation while Weasley girl looked as if she had been crying and was holding herself so she wouldn't start crying again. Potter and Weasley-bee where still missing, Draco guess that Granger and Longbottom where talking about that matter. Draco noticed that a girl with dirty blond hair, the girl everyone referred to as "Loony" walked over to their table and sat with Weasley girl and talked intensely to them.

During classes that they had Gryffindor's Draco noticed that no one talked about Potter and Weasley, Granger sat with Longbottom doing their homework as if there was nothing going on, as if her best friends never existed. Draco frowned with confusion why was he worrying? It had nothing to do with him, now did it?

Again they all sat in eating dinner after long exhausting classes, Gregory and Vincent had disappear somewhere which none ask where to. Seagrave exhale as he heard the news that Vincent and Gregory's love affair. Draco looked for the last time to the Gryffindor table and saw that Granger and Longbottom where laughing of something, Weasley girl sat with her own friends and Loony sat alone in the Ravenclaw table.

"Can you just shut up?" came a winning voice across from Draco. Draco paid attention to what Blaise and Seagrave where talking about.

"Why love?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Where do you reckon Potter and Weasley are?" Draco asked them, drifting their conversation for a little while.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"You know Potter and Weasley," Draco said, "Blaise you said that Potter might be in the hospital and Weasley might be there too, but I assure you I didn't hurt him that bad now did I?"

"Mate," Seagrave asked, "who are you talking about?"

"Scar face and Weasel" Draco said a bit annoyed, "You know the reason why I'm in detention is because Weasley and I got into a fight" Draco explained to his yellow eye friend.

Seagrave in other hand still looked confused and so did Blaise.

Blaise spoke, "Draco" he looked concern, "the reason why you are in detention is because you didn't do your homework for a week and because you fell asleep during lecture and didn't pass your test then you yelled at the teacher for your grade"

Draco frowned confused, "That's not true..." he said.

A/N: well what do you think? There is more to come so please review!


	4. The Yulks in the yr 1219

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K.R. does. I do own the plot and the history in this chapter and the Yulks, Boalfs, Vshick and Vshack!

Warning: Harry/Draco fic

A/N: This story is about how Draco and Harry are meant to be but they have few obstacles in the way (big obstacles)

Please review!

**Looking Glass**

Chapter four: The Yulks in the yr. 1219

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked 

"Draco," Blaise asked, "are you okay?"

"You guys are pulling my broom" he told them, "I'm leaving" He got up and walked away, leaving a very concern Blaise and a very puzzled Seagrave.

Draco walked around the hallways, mad, his friends acting weird so much like the rest of the school. They where all playing some sort of sick joke! It was not that he cared for Weasley and especially for Potter but their sudden disappearance was just to strange. Even professor Dumbledore was gone, after he had a talk with Draco about his little muggle fight.

He checked his watch and headed to Professor Binns' classroom. He knocked and invited himself in. 'I bet he doesn't even know I was suppose to be here!' he thought bitterly.

"Professor Binns?" he asked, the ghostly professor sat just above his desk reading a book. He looked up; he had a surprise look in his face as though it had been a long time sense he had seen a student coming into his classroom.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Draco hesitated remembering the last time he had given his name to someone.

"Draco" he whispered.

"Ah, Draco" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Detention" he replied, again there was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"With me?" the professor asked blinking twice.

"Yes professor"

"Oh, why?"

"Because I got into a fight" Draco said, remembering Weasley waiting for him and asking him weird questions of "it" as if he knew what "it" was. He then remembered what Blaise had said about his grade and yelling at a teacher; he didn't care what Blaise had said, he knew what had happened and that was that.

"You shouldn't get into fights," the ghost said happily.

"It wasn't my fault, I either had to do something to protect myself or get myself beaten up by someone else" said Draco. "Anyhow he started and I just finished it, I wouldn't want people to think I was weak and then have everyone come up to me and start threatening me."

"Ah, kill or be killed" the professor said closing his book. "You know people have fought for this and lost their lives and even empires have fallen, races have been diminish and at the end nobody is happy."

Draco advanced to the front row of the classroom, the desk nearest to the teacher's desk and sat down. "You said that empires have fallen because of it, what kind of empires?" Draco asked.

"What kind of empires you ask," the teacher said, "well you know, the Yulks. The Goblins, Bloafs, and the Hippogriffs defeated them in 1219."

"Yes professor, but how where they defeated?"

The history professor looked at Draco as if he was a newfound discovery, the ghost smiled slightly and continued with his mini history lesson. "As you well know the Yulks where proud creatures, half-breeds between Dragons and werewolves. They had been in power for over 200 years in the Arabic lands their main state was Jerusalem. The Goblins where treated like houselves now days, one day a goblin by the name of Vshick had kept a plant that would help the Yulk in the future because of it's health. The Yulk being arrogant told the Vshick not to keep it, but Vshick kept it any ways because he was concern over his master's health. The master found out that Vshick had kept the plant and was enrage and killed Vshick; Vshack Vshick's twin brother was furious and killed his master. The family found out and killed Vshack, Vhack's family couldn't stand the pain and began to riot against their host family and soon started changing other Goblin's minds about their masters. How the Goblins were being viciously killed by the Yulks and went to get help from the Boalfs enemy to the Yulks. The Boalfs went to get help from the Hippogriffs their allies and with the given help they where able to defeat the Yulks in 1219. The Goblins weren't able to get complete freedom because they were still discriminated upon and it wasn't until the 1600's when they took control of the mines and started taking care of the wizard's gold all over the world."

"All that happened because the Goblin wanted to save his master from a sickness?"

"Yes"

Draco took a minute to gather all the information.

"But now that you are here" Binns said passing through some desks near Draco to a door that was hidden deep in a corner at the end of the classroom. Draco stood up deciding to do what the professor asked him to do would be the wisest decision he would do at this moment. He stopped right in front to the door where his teacher waited for him.

"I need help in getting this room clean, the stuff just kept piling up and then it sort of mutated," the professor said. "I wanted to clean it but every time I tried I realized that I couldn't"

"All I need is for you to tell me where to put your belongings" Draco said, he felt a little bit of pity towards the ghost. Draco wouldn't doubt if the professor had gone to bed one night and woken up as a ghost not realizing it. Draco reached out for the door handle and turned it, he pushed his way through and found himself in a small room covered by papers, books, artifacts all pilled up one over the other. Bookshelves covered the walls full of books all cramped together; and in the floor was filled with boxes where all of it's stuff was pouring out on the sides hiding the ground. The ciling of this small room was bewitched the same manner as the one in the Great Hall.

"I would like my books to be around my room, my papers in a pile somewhere in my desk or in my office. I would like the rest of the stuff cleaned and put nicely around this room and if all of it doesn't fit then we could arrange them somewhere around the room." Said the professor happily.

"Super" Draco, said looking around, "Where do we start?"

"Where ever you would like"

He was excited that he had found a new hobby and an interest in history 'I should listen to his lesson from now on' he thought. Draco looked down and found a small orb as big a snitch and grabbed it between his fingers small carvings appeared behind the dust when he blew on it.

"You have a nice eye Mr. Draco" said the teacher, "Legend says that that orb got Merlin save back into this dimension when fighting an evil Dark Lord"

"Wicked" Draco, exclaimed. He rubbed in the orb to examine the carvings more closely, but he didn't understand the ancient writing that was upon it.

A/N: well what do you think? There is more to come so please review! 

Thank you for the reviews it makes my day! And just to let you know, I hate history, it's boring.


	5. Love and Rarity Diclosure

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K.R. does. I do own the plot!

Warning: Harry/Draco fic

A/N: This story is about how Draco and Harry are meant to be but they have few obstacles in the way (big obstacles)

Please review!

**Looking Glass**

Chapter Five: Love and Rarity Disclosure 

Draco entered the Slytherin common room excited, he couldn't believe that the professor had actually given him the orb. He put his hand over his pocket to feel the orb under his robes he rushed to his room swing the door open only to find Vincent and Gregory kissing passionately in each other's arms.

"Sorry" he interrupted, he felt his face go hot as he rushed over to his bed and pick up his bag pack, "Sorry" he said again and closed the door behind him. He didn't even leave time for Vincent or Gregory to react. He practically ran downstairs where he found Slytherins hanging out either playing games, talking or anything in particular. Too embarrass to stay there he left to find somewhere quiet where he could do his homework and maybe clean the orb from it's companion the dust. He sat by a window in the forth hall hoping to find the last sun rays of the year. He pulled out his Transfiguration essay and worked on it more than half an hour. After he was done with his Ancient Ruins homework he put his books away and pulled out a small orb that lay hidden in his pocket. He also pulled out his handkerchief where he carefully tried to polish the small orb that was now slowly turning into a cloudy blue with gold delicate carvings.

He heard familiar voices coming from afar; he quickly put the orb back into his pocket along with the handkerchief. He grabbed his bag and swings it over his shoulder. He stared moving closer to the voices when he heard.

"Leave me A-L-O-N-E!"

"Just go to a date with me" said the second voice. "I'm not bad looking" he said brushing his fingers through his hair. "You know you want me Zabini." He smirk grabbing Blaise by his wrist and one hand around his body trying to drag him closer to him.

"I don't like you!" Blaise said pushing him away.

Draco recognized his best friends voices. "Hey," he said breaking the tension between them. Blaise was breathing hard his face was flushed and his dark messy mahogany hair going in different directions.

"Draco, there you are!" said Blaise walking towards him leaving Seagrave where he stood in the middle of the hall. "I can't stand him, keep him away from me or else!"

"Blaise" Draco said, "You better go and cool off. Trust me, I'll talk to him."

Blaise nodded glaring back at Seagrave who only gave him a smirk in return. After some minutes from Blaise's departure Draco cleared his throat and made eye contact with Seagrave. Seagrave only smiled at him and said, "Want to take a walk?"

Draco nodded and the two friends walked around the halls of the school.

"How's your brother?" Draco asked after some time.

"Not good," Seagrave said sadly, "and my mom is just taking it out in me when it's father's mistake and not mine"

Ares, Seagrave's younger brother was hospitalized in a mental institution because his father took a dark artifact home for the Dark Lord. Seagrave's dad had forgotten to close his office door and had made the mistake in putting the book in the four-year-old boy's reach, Ares touched it and the power was too strong for him making him loose his small mind somewhere. The best medical institution lay in Berlin Germany and that's where Seagrave had spent most of his summer.

"Sorry mate" Draco said.

"It's alright," Seagrave breathed heavily.

"So what happened between you and Blaise?"

"You know the usual, I tell him I like him, he refuses to accept it, I try to make him realize but he won't listen. I get over my head and at the end it's too late he gets mad at me."

"I seriously think that he actually likes you but he doesn't realize it yet. I think he is still traumatize because of his step father tried thrust his way to him" said Draco, "He is just scared you know, so just try to approach him in another form. Like show him your true colors and not showing him the jerk you could be."

"But how do I do that?" Seagrave asked more enthusiastic about it.

"Well" Draco said grinning, "You can start by apologizing to him, treat him like you would treat a girl, he is sensitive in that way."

Seagrave looked as though he was taking mental notes.

"Don't lie to him for any shape of form, he hates to be lied to. Just be yourself, I know you're a good guy but you have to prove it to him not me. Do nice things for him, like turn in his homework in the basket when he is being lazy, let him open up but first you have to open up to him a little so he can know that you are not just being a jerk again. He will mistrust you at first I'm sure but you have to be patient. Oh yeah, don't you ever treat him like you just did to him it brings him back painful memories and if you hurt him I swear even if you are my friend too, I will kill you."

"I swear by my brother I will not hurt him intentionally and if I do than you can do with me what ever you want."

"Deal" Draco said.

Two weeks had passed, Blaise seemed a little bit cheerful, Draco had been avoiding Vincent and Gregory, Seagrave tried little things to make Blaise feel important, like opening the door when Blaise didn't realize that he was being treated like a girl. He had gone up to Blaise and asked for forgiveness for his actions in the hall, Blaise didn't quite forgive him but he didn't ignore him completely.

Draco looked up to see the Gryffindor table during lunchtime to find Weasley and Potter still missing. Weasley girl was talking excitedly to her friends, Granger and Longbottom where eating and talking as if nothing was happening. Draco noticed that no one noticed that Dumbledore was also missing for sometime too; he frowned.

"Yeah like the other day when Vincent had to go to the bathroom and fell down the stairs" said Blaise with a laugh that reached his forget-me-not blue eyes.

Draco stood from the table, they all looked at him.

"See you in class"

"Where are you going?" asked Blaise.

"Washroom" he departed the Great Hall. He reached out to wash his face he noticed something shining under the washbasin; he got to his knees to take a look and there he saw a CD sized round mirror with a maroon frame. He grabbed it and stood up to look into his reflection through it.

A/N: well what do you think? There is more to come so please review! 

Thank you for the reviews it makes my day!


	6. Reflections and Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K.R. does. I do own the plot!

Warning: H/D fic

A/N: This story is about how Draco and Harry are meant to be but they have few obstacles in the way (big obstacles)

Please Review!

**Looking Glass**

Chapter Six: Reflections and Souls

The bell rang.

Draco put the mirror in his pocket and walked towards the door to his next class. The five friends sat together in their charm class performing a new charm.

"Are you guys going to homesmead?" asked Gregory

"I am" Blaise said making his frog leap up and down.

Draco did the counter curse, "I can't, I have detention" he said.

"Thanks" Blaise thanked Draco "Then I'll wait until the next weekend."

"No just go" Draco smiled, "We can go together next week. Your welcome"

"Ah, good job Mr. Rookwood, five points to Slytherin," exclaimed professor Flitwick They all turn around to see Seagrave's frog performing a traditional Irish tap dance they all laughed as the frog finished by spreading it's little arms and vowed.

Draco walked back from his detention and drops his weight in his bed. Exhausted and lazily he opened his eyes to see a letter in his bedside table. He lethargically reached out for it and settled himself against his pillows making his weight rest in his elbow. He noticed the Malfoy crest the letter that was address to him; he opened it.

Dear Son,

How dare you? How dare you place yourself in detention! Do you know how shameful your mother and I looked? Believe me when I say this dear boy, don't get in a single hair of yours in trouble again or else you will stumble yourself in your Grandfather's footstep in Russia half of your summer.

Send a letter to your mother with your apology and when you arrive to the Manor in summer break you will spend the other half of your summer with the Master. If I hear again something like this scenario, you are already warned.

Sincerely,

Your Father

Draco read it twice or maybe three times. He disliked his family, he did not love them but he respected them and nothing more. He did dislike to be sent to his Grandfather's; his grandfather was a bitter old man who only saw Draco as a disappointment. The "Master" as his father liked to recall him as was none the less than the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was ruthless and in many ways like his grandfather. He tore up the letter, angry at his family and at the same time at himself because he knew would end up writing an apology letter for something he did not feel sorry about.

His father never did send him a howler however; his father was more superior that way. He was calm but harsh; he never did show any type of affection towards Draco or his mother. His mother was the same way; they were polite, quiet but harsh. Their words stabbed deeper than swords, it was as if they stabbed ten thousand needles one by one. The two played the same game, they would be polite but never kind, they had each other wrapped in their fingers with no intention of letting go. 'Maybe,' Draco had thought countless of times, 'Maybe that's how they showed their love to each other, by hurting one another.'

Draco felt a sharp pain in his leg he moved and stretched out his arm to grab whatever object inflicted him pain. His fingers encircled around a small mirror deep in his pocket. He frowned slightly as he wondered why such mirror hid in the men's washroom; he brought the mirror to his face near the light of his lamp to take a look of himself. He saw a boy about sixteen-years-old staring back at him. He had the complexion of his father and his grandmother. He carried his grandfather's white platinum hair, and his mother's father's silver eyes. He looked at himself more closely and saw how exhausted he looked; it had been a wicked year so far. He looked to his left cheek and saw the remaining of a yellow bruise left by Weasley's fist. He took a look at his eyes and saw everything he hated to see. There was a beeping noise that came from his alarm clock; he turned his head to see the time, _12:00 am _it read. His friends would be arriving soon; he was to take one last look himself in the mirror when he saw his reflection smirking viciously at him. Draco dropped the mirror few feet away from him the mirror fell face up. A bright yellow light beamed out from the mirror caring strong winds that seemed to be pulling him harder and harder towards the mirror itself. He could hear a malicious laugh that was consuming him deeper and deeper, his bones seemed as though they would separate, there was a deep pain in his chest like someone was slicing until they could get it open. His mouth opened as he was face to face with the mirror, his face in the middle of the light, he started to feel cold and felt as if somebody's hand had reached out to his mouth. Painfully tearing his soul out pulling it until he could feel no more pain.

"Hey Draco" said a voice coming inside the room.

A boy with white platinum hair sat against his pillows writing something; his parchment resting against his knee.

"How was detention?" came in another person mockingly, this one had black hair while the other had dark brown.

"Shut your face Rookwood" the brown hair said throwing him a dirty look.

"Why my sweet, I didn't do anything wrong"

The brown hair boy growled angrily, the black hair boy who the brown one called him 'Rookwood' turned to the boy on the bed and raised his shoulders and hands as if he was confused.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" asked the boy in the bed.

"I'm doing homework," said Rookwood.

"I don't know yet."

"Blaise, you should go out with me, you know to another date, Blaise and Seagrave." Said Rookwood with a smirk.

"Never"

Draco, who could still hear his friends bickering as he yelled in top of his voice screaming he wanted out, he wanted to get out! It was dark, cold, and terrifying as he heard noises from the darkness. But the voices of his friends were getting fainter as he started to slip down slowly into the darkness. From a slow motion down he felt jet another pull where he had no control over dragging him faster to what ever he was about to fall into. From the darkness he saw deem light and for a second Draco thought he was about to die. The light started to become brighter until he was being consumed by it blinding him momentarily. He felt solid ground beneath him but he had felt no pain when he had fallen. He opened his eyes because he noticed that he had closed them long time ago and saw a pair of feet and could hear more voices. 'I am dead' he told himself.

A/N: well what do you think? There is more to come so please review! Thank lyou for the reviews so far!


End file.
